


Distraction

by Beacha



Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, soft...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha
Summary: Dimitri isn't able to focus on his work so Byleth decides to give him a break.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Dimitri Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

All Dimitri could really do was stare blankly at his laptop screen. He rested his head comfortably on his hand while his phone binged. Grateful for the distraction, Dimitri quickly picked it up to see what was up.

Byleth <3: Hey there big guy 😉  
Byleth <3: Hows the studying going?

Dimitri smiled to himself as he typed out a reply.

Me: Horrible. ☹  
Me: I’ve been staring at this screen for near 20 minutes now.  
Byleth <3: Aww Im sorry  
Byleth <3: Maybe I have something or two that will help…  
Byleth <3: 😉

Dimitri could feel his face begin to warm at the implications of her words; his pants began to grow tight.

Me: I’d love to see what you’ve got 🥰  
Byleth <3: Sit tight big guy Ill get it to you soon

The single minute that passed felt more like an hour. As his anticipation grew so did Dimitri’s erection. He unbuttoned his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. His phone binged again.

Byleth <3: 1 image attachment

Byleth wasn’t wearing her shorts, putting her black lace panties on full display. A hand was shoved up her tight, black shirt; it was riding up and giving the hint of her black bra. Dimitri pulled his boxers down to let his fully erect cock free. The cooler air made him hiss at the slight relief.

Me: More? Please?  
Byleth <3: Since you asked so nice…

He started to palm himself as he waited eagerly for the next pic.

Byleth <3: 1 image attachment

Her top was off and bra straps sliding off her shoulders. Byleth had hooked a thumb in the waistline of her panties, pulling them down, revealing more skin and just a little of her teal hair. Dimitri got a proper grip on his erection and began to pump slowly. 

Me: Beloved

He requested a video call and picked up the pace. 

“Hello?~”

Byleth quickly noticed Dimitri’s flushed face and jerky arm movements. She licked her lips and pulled down a cup of her bra. Dimitri moaned loudly at her exposed breast and pinched nipple.

“Do you like what you see, Dima? How shameless of you…”  
“Beloved…”

He was breathless; close to finishing.

“You must be close. Just a little more Dima,” she coaxed him on. Her other breast was taken out and she happily groped at it.

“Beloved… Byleth…”

Dimitri released himself over his hand and staining his shirt. 

“Shit.”

Byleth readjusted her bra and relaxed on her bed.

“Get yourself comfortable, Dimitri. I’ll be at your place in 15 minutes.”

She ended the call and he sighed deeply. Dimitri stood up and stretched as his dick hanged limply. He stuffed himself back into his boxers and pulled his pants back up to his waist. His shirt was ruined; Dimitri peeled it off and tossed it in the corner. He plopped himself down on the bed and eagerly awaited his beloved distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

20 minutes later and there was a distinct rap on the door. Dimitri stood and moved to open the door. Byleth stood on the other side, wearing a baggy sweatsuit and large chocolate bar in hand and a dopey smile on her face. 

“I thought you might want a treat.”

Dimitri looked down at the bar and back up into Byleth’s face. Face flushing, he opens the door further to let her in.

“Thank you, Beloved…”

She stands up on her tiptoes to give a gentle kiss to his cheek and moves further into the room, shutting the door behind her. With more privacy, Byleth kissed him passionately but slid away when he attempted to wrap his arms around her. 

“Nuh-uh. Not yet.”

Dimitri retracts himself immediately and keeps his hands at his sides. Placing the bar of chocolate on the nightstand, she urged him back until the back of his knees hit the bed and Dimitri sat down. She moved his hands onto her hips before pulling her sweatshirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. The pair locked eyes and Byleth nodded her approval. Dimitri enthusiastically pulled her sweatpants down and placed gentle kisses along her hips and stomach. 

Byleth stood in a black, lacy two-piece set with thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt. Her hands moved to Dimitri’s shoulders, gently pushing him back and setting herself on his thigh. She brushed her knee deliberately against his clothed erection and tangles fingers in his hair. They kiss again and Byleth runs her tongue along his bottom lip. Dimitri parts his lips as he gasps, and her tongue slips through into his mouth. 

A hand roams down from her hip to gently squeeze her ass. Byleth lets out a moan, gripping the nape of Dimitri’s neck and deepening the kiss. The two fell back on the bed and Byleth began to place kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She sucks a mark into the junction of his neck and shoulder, dropping a hand to play with one of his perk nipples. Dimitri moaned aloud and Byleth rubbed her knee between his legs once more. He arches his back and their chests press together. They both gasp at the sudden contact, prompting Byleth to begin leaving a trail of kisses down Dimitri’s broad chest. She stopped at the waistband of his pants, making tantalizing eye contact as she kissed along his hips and pulled the last of his clothes off.

His erection bobbed up and Byleth licked her lips. Almost in a trance, she reached out and ran her tongue along the underside of Dimitri’s cock. He groaned and clenched the bedsheets beneath him. She leaned in further to take the head fully in her mouth, tongue licking whatever she could reach. Byleth moved down, taking more of him in her mouth. Dimitri gripped the bedsheets even tighter and shifted underneath her. The tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and she swallowed. Dimitri gasped loudly. Byleth bobbed her head; she ran her tongue along the vein and across the tip to taste his salty precum. 

“I’m close, Beloved,” Dimitri panted out. The sheets tore under his fingers and Byleth removed herself; his still hard cock leaving her warm mouth with a pop. Dimitri groaned loudly and bucked his hips up in a desperate attempt to regain the lost friction. Byleth sat up with a smirk on her face and she trailed a finger along the underside of his erection.

“Not yet. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to come inside.”  
Her words alone were almost enough to finish him. He stopped bucking his hips but still arched his back, desperate to feel her around him once more. Byleth moved up to remove her panties and sat down on his thick thighs. She dragged her slit along his hard cock, bucking especially hard as the tip drew over her clit.

“I want you so bad,” Byleth whined out, “I can’t wait anymore.” Her small hand gripped Dimitri’s erection, giving it several shallow strokes before lining the tip up with her waiting entrance. 

She lowered herself down slowly; as the head slipped in Dimitri sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her collarbone and dusted kisses wherever he could reach. Byleth rested her chin on his head and continued to lower herself into his lap. The feeling of his thighs hitting her ass brought their movements for a stop.  
Byleth sat still as she let herself get comfortable with the sudden intrusion. Beneath her, Dimitri squirmed. His thighs flexed and he tried desperately not to arch his back or thrust his hips. She placed her hands gently on his thighs to calm him. They kissed gently and Dimitri relaxed back into her chest. He moved his hands up to play with her breasts and brushed the pad of his thumbs over her nipples. Byleth sighed and buried her face in his hair, leaving soft kisses.

Without warning, her hips started moving and the grip Dimitri had on her breasts tightened. Byleth hissed and arched into his touch. The pace started to increase, and Dimitri’s hand was moved down to her clit. Byleth groaned loudly and digging her nails into his back and neck. 

Dimitri, still sensitive, was the first to come. He buried his face into the junction of her neck and shoulder to leave little bites. The pressure put on Byleth’s clit increased and with a final grunt she finished too.

The two stayed in their position for several minutes, enjoying each other’s company. When Byleth finally moved she gently placed Dimitri’s head on her lap.

“And now,” Byleth started, “A treat.” She reached over to the nightstand for the bar of chocolate. Upon unwrapping it she broke a piece off and teasingly dangled it over his face. Dimitri opened his mouth in anticipation.

“How was that,” Byleth asked.

“Really good.”

She smiled gently as she stroked his air and Dimitri enjoyed his chocolate bar.

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning was a little more experimental for me. Follow up posted! ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeachaFic)


End file.
